You and Me
by youkillmypatience
Summary: Songfic to the song "You and Me" by Lifehouse. Castle/Beckett. After a hard case, the team relaxes in the breakroom.


_I have SO much homework. And I have culminating. And I have exams soon. Ugh. Anyway, instead of doing homework, I decided to do this. Not the smartest idea, but come on. It HAD to be done :P_

_Did you guys SEE the sneak peek of Knockout? It's so perfect :'( I've been fangirling all of last night and all of today. IT'S GONNA BE SO EPIC!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. Never have. Never will. Comprendo? Good xD_

_Song used: You and Me by Lifehouse._

_And thank you for all the alerts and reviews and faves. :D_

* * *

><p><span>You and Me<span>

_Because it's you and me and all of the people, with nothing to do, nothing to lose,_

_And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Castle, Beckett, Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery were sitting in the beak room after an especially challenging case. Castle had caught a break when Alexis had said something that made him think about the case, leading the team directly to the killer, so they were celebrating their victory with beer and pizza.

Esposito was recounting part of the case to the Captain.

"…and then Ryan looked right at us, blowing our cover! Castle and I looked at each other, then Castle stood up and started dancing and singing. Philips looked at him, distracted and Ryan tackled him. We cuffed him, and were about to leave when Beckett yelled 'I'm still tied up, you morons!' to us. We'd completely forgotten about her!" said Esposito, causing everyone to laugh.

Castle and Beckett both reached for a slice of pizza, and their hands brushed together. Castle reached over and gave hers a squeeze.

"We didn't mean to leave you, honest. Ryan and Esposito were just jealous of my rendition of 'Single Ladies'." He informed her, taking a slice of pizza and taking a huge bite.

"I don't think 'jealous' is the right word. More like 'horrified'." snorted Ryan, causing more laughter.

Beckett grinned, showing off her dimples. Castle watched her in awe. The way her eyes shone, the way her hair fell down her shoulders in waves, the way her form-fitting shirt hugged her body were all simply beautiful.

"Earth to Castle, earth to Castle!" called Esposito. "Come in, Castle. Do you read me?"

"Huh?" he blinked. "Oh, sorry. I must've been daydreaming."

"About what? Buying the Eiffel tower?" teased Beckett.

Castle rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know I-" he broke off suddenly, looking through the glass.

Josh was wandering through the precinct, looking for a certain detective. Beckett stood, heading for the door.

"I'll be right back." She said quietly.

Castle, Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery watched as Josh said something to Beckett, causing her to smile and lower her head. She looked back up, said something back, then gave him a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and he kissed her on the cheek. They let go, he smiled, then turned on his heel and walked away.

Beckett re-entered the break room and sat down without saying anything.

"Where's Josh? There's more than enough food, he could've stayed." said Castle kindly.

"He's going back to Africa. He'll be there for three years. He came to say goodbye." She looked down at her beer and fiddled with the cap. "He wanted me to go with him. I said I couldn't."

"I'm sorry, Beckett." the writer murmured softly.

"Don't we have that thing?" Esposito said loudly to Ryan.

"Oh yeah, that thing. That thing with…Lanie." Ryan stood up an the two guys left the break room.

"I should get back to work." Montgomery cleared his throat and followed Ryan and Esposito, closing the door behind him.

Castle snorted. "Subtle."

Beckett grinned.

"Anyway, you were saying?" Castle tried to get back on the topic of the breakup.

"That Josh wasn't my one and done." She said earnestly.

"Is there someone who _is_ your one and done?" said Castle, his mouth dry.

"Maybe. It's kind of complicated."

"How's it complicated?" he pushed.

"It's…. I don't know. I don't know if I'm sure. I don't know if he's the one. I don't know if he'd hurt me. I don't know if he feels the same way I do. I just… don't know."

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right.  
>I'm tripping on words; you've got my head spinning<br>I don't know where to go from here._

"Kate." Castle put his finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Whoever this guy is, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hurt you. I _know_ he wouldn't hurt you. And believe me, he feels the same way. He does." He whispered.

"How do you know?" she asked, breathless, as she gazed into his bright blue eyes.

"Trust me."

She bit her lip. "Alright."

"So have you found your one and done? The guy you want to dive into it with?"

_There's something about you now, I can't quite figure out  
>Everything she does is beautiful, everything she does is right.<em>

"I think I just did."

"Who is he?" the writer asked hoarsely.

"I think you know." She said, looking away.

"Kate, are you sure about this?" he took her hand.

"No." she looked back up at him. "But I'm willing to take a chance."

_What day is it? And it what month? This clock never seemed so alive._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Sooo, watcha think? I personally thought the ending was kind of abrupt, but I just wanted to end it there. It felt…right. Thought? :P_


End file.
